The Guardian of the Four
by JulsaIthil
Summary: Maria is an orphaned girl, whose mother is unknown, walking the street when an air raid comes. She seeks refuge with the Pevensies whom afterwards she meets again in the countryside. Only when she is an a wardrobe does she know what she has to face. And who, finally, who her mother really was. Maria is my OC. IMPORTANT: Hiatus, info chapt 5
1. Prologue

Authors Note

Hello there! I have been on fanfiction now for a long time but never got the guts to sign up until now. I have read a ton of fanfiction by now. I have had an idea, a long time ago, to make a Narnia fanfiction. But this one will have a reason why my OC will be there. I apologize for any typos as I am on my phone. This is also my first ever fic so read and review. This will have both movie verse and book verse. Oh and there will be no pairings... though in future stories I might do a pairing. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Maria was walking back to the orphanage where she lived. Yes, you heard me right she is an orphan. On with the story. She was turning a bar of chocolate in her hands. Chocolate was hard to come by. As it was she had gotten it during an errand when the store tender had given her the bar. Now she was thoughtfully turning looking at it debating if she should share it with her best friend, Ryda, or save it or eat it was it was late already, the salesgirl couldn't be refused in an offer of a meal. The orphanage was just to blocks away when she hurried her steps.

She stopped. Paled. There it was again an air raid siren no mistaking its high pitched sound. She would have to decide later.

Someplace near in England.

A boy, with black hair, was watching in wonder out of a window seeing the sky light up with bombs flinging destruction everywhere."Edmund" A woman came into the room "Get away from there!" she dragged Edmund, the boy, away from the window, as she shut the curtains she called "Peter!"

Turning frantically around, Maria knew she couldn't run that fast to the orphanage, looked wildly around.

Peter ran into the room. "What did you think you were doing?" The woman cried. Looking up " Peter, take him to the shelter now!"

"Please please" Maria thought "Oh Sweet Aslan" Running closer to the buildings.

Peter grabbed Edmund and the woman, Helen Pevensie, followed grabbing a flashlight.

Bombs fell exploding with angry bursts of red and orange.

"Lucy!" Cried a girl, Susan, grabbing the younger sister towards her.

Hiding in the shadows. Stop. Can't go on in this direction. Turn. Run.

As the family ran Edmund stopped turned around crying " Wait! Dad" He ran back with Peter ran after him calling "I'll get him" Inside the house Edmund grabbed a picture with a man in a uniform. Peter pulled him back towards the shelter

There, motion. Probably a family. They can't refuse me now. "Oh Aslan, _please._"

Finally inside the shelter Peter scolded Edmund who clutched the photograph even though the glass was broken. "You could have gotten yourself killed!" Peter finished "Stop it." Helen Pevensie said.

_Thud thud _They looked at the door. "Please" A voice cried. A girl's voice pathetic, pleading

"Please_" _Maria half sobbed half cried, "_Please"_


	2. Ummm Chocolate?

**Ummm... Chocolate?**

Peter opened the door to the shelter and pulled the girl in "What are you doing outside at this time?" Helen, or as we shall call her Mrs. Pevensie, exclaimed upon seeing a girl of 8-9 with ink black hair, strawberry shaped chin, face paled with fright, and blue-green eyes. A slightly familiar face to Mrs. Pevensie though she didn't know why. The girl was wearing a grey coat and holding a package. "I I was on an errand for the headmistress " Maria stammered out. "How long have you been out there?" This time it was Susan asking. Maria paled even more "Since it started" They blinked at her. "Sit down then ..." Mrs. Pevensie paused "What's your name?" "Maria, Ma'am, Maria Bureford" Helen thought it sounded familiar to her, she'd think about it later. "Sit down Maria, you must have been scared to death" "Nearly was ma'am " Maria said "Nearly was." She said while sitting.

A crackle cane from her coat pocket and she looked up here face brightening. "Chocolate?" She offered the bar that came from her pocket to Peter."I got it from the salesgirl at the grocery" by way of explanation. Taking the bar and breaking a piece of he passed it on to Susan who did the same until everybody had a piece. As they chewed their pieces, the bar only had six pieces, Susan wondered if Maria was like the orphans they had heard about. What they might have heard is that orphans were thieving children, the kind in Charles Dickens story 'Oliver Twist'. Peter broke the silence by asking "Is the orphanage as bad as I've heard?" Maria blinked at him before thoughtfully chewing her chocolate she answered. "It could have been worse I suppose." She paused "Or better."

"What do you mean? Could have been worse, could have been better?" Susan asked studying her. "What I mean is everyday I find something to be thankful in. So that's what I mean by could have been worse, better because the plumbing sure could have used some fixing." She frowned as she remembered their plumbing, the plumbers had all been drafted.

"What were you doing outside at this time?" Mrs. Pevensie asked. "Oh, I was on an errand to get some groceries," She looked at the bundle in her arms. A smile crept up her face "The Ella May sure couldn't be refused." Her smile grew wider as she remembered Ella.

"_Here_ _you_ _must_ _have_ _a_ _bite_ _you're thin enough as it is" "Oh, no I'm still full." Protests were useless against her. "A snack then, just a tiny snack." ... Afterwards as she was leaving. "Oh and take this. Thrusting the bar of chocolate into Maria's hands. "But Ella!" "No, no you must, an emphasis on must, take it a friend gave it to me from his rations. Now no dawdling it's late run alone by now."_

Mrs. Pevensie's voice broke her memory. "Ay, you cant leave the shop without buying something." The Pevensies looked at her her face was different when she smiled.

A silence round them fell not the uneasy silence where you grope around for words but the comfortable silence. It was here in the silence Maria Bureford surveyed the scene around her. The boy who had pulled her in was probably the eldest sibling, he had sandy blond hair with blue eyes. The girl who had spoken was probably next she had bright blue eyes black hair that curled near the ends of her hair. "A beauty" she thought. There was also a boy with black hair clutching a frame with broken glass. Inside the frame was a photo of a man in an uniform "They're father" she thought glancing at the woman. She had dark brown hair cropped to her shoulders she definitely had a well shaped nose. The youngest had dark brown hair also with a cute chubby face and a button nose that was adorable. She and Ryda would probably get along together.

"Cmon kids to sleep" Mrs. Pevensie was met by a chorus of groans including the girl Maria. "Here Maria you take my bed, I won't be able to sleep anyways" Seeing she couldn't protest she took the bed. She hasn't really noticed the beds. "Their air raid shelter sure was cozy" she thought "ma'am" answered with a hmm? "Can you wake me up please when it's over, I don't want Ryda to worry."

"Don't worry Maria, don't worry" was her answer.

With the children finally asleep Mrs. Pevensie could think why the orphan was so familiar in the way she looked and talked. The conversation a while ago resurfaced "Ella May couldn't be refused." She felt like smacking her head. Of course Ella had talked to her about the orphanage several times.

_"See that girl, she's the errand runner of the_ orphanage."

She had seen Maria a few times without knowing it that explained the familiarity but something still nagged at her. Dismissing it for worry for husband she thought about other things.

She'd have to send the children away that she was sure. It was to dangerous for them to stay any longer. They'd enjoy the countryside , Peter would go exploring and that would be safe. Yes, she'd do that tomorrow first thing in the morning.

She gently woke up Maria early in the morning.

Just before stepping out Maria had asked her name and her name, Helen Pevensie, seemed to start her but Mrs. Pevensie dismissed it as her imagination.

* * *

Maria ran out clutching the bundle of groceries to her chest as she ran back the orphanage. She ran nimbly along the destruction that the bombs had thrown in their wake. Buildings seemingly eaten away, rubble was everywhere. She was lucky she hadn't been hit last night.

"There you are Maria, Ryda was worried its a wonder she managed to calm down Bert. Where were you last night?"

"l sought safety with a family" was her reply "And yes, Headmistress I thanked them. Where is Ryda?"

Pointed in Ryda's direction she started toward her. Looking around she saw that the orphanage was nearly destroyed.

"Maria wait! The groceries." Sheepishly handing the groceries she saw Ryda.

"Ryda! Wait" Maria called running towards a girl of 4-5 with a dog on a leash.

"Maria!" Ryda called and started running towards her. "Where were you Maria? I was so frightened."

"I'm safe, Ryda I'm alright." Pausing to catch her breath the older girl began questioning the younger. " What happened with you Ryda, you didn't get hurt or anything?"

Now readers while Ryda and Maria fill in with each other I will insert this note. Be patient while waiting for Maria's background and what connection sort of connection that she has with the story. But Author, you ask, what does Ryda have to do with the story? You might ask. Well Ryda is the daughter of a friend of the Headmistress. Okay then you say but what is the Headmistress then? The Headmistress is the one who is in charge of the orphanage. Ah it seems the Headmistress is calling for order.

"Children, it has been decided you will all be sent away to the countryside. However you will be sent for your own good as you can see" here the Headmistress points to the damaged building "as you are no longer safe here. You will be go in pairs or alone or with other children." She was met with silence. "You will be sent away an several weeks. For now we will help with the buildings and rubble."

* * *

"Maria?" Ryda and Maria had been working together for a long time now.

"Yes?" "Will we be together?" Ryda asked fearfully.

"I don't know, Ryda, I don't know." was Maria's truthful answer. She didn't want to think about it. Bert nosed at her. "Oh Bert over the attention seeker eh?" Turning around and giving Bert the attention he needed she went back to her work pulling at rubble and dragging it away. As she worked Maria thought about last night.

When she had fallen asleep she had dreamed of her Father they were back in Narnia, they're last day there. Her parents had been fighting a foe and all she could do was sit. She remembered the screams of , My Lady's stay here. She remembered Father coming  
"We're not safe here any longer, child we have to go." Father's voice weary

"But Inay" She protested

"She will be safe child" Aslan's voice comforting and then Aslan blew on them sending them away. She was only two at the time. Only when she was five or so when Father had told her the story of why they had to go.

"Come child, I have a tale to tell" And he had told her the happenings of that day.

"You know child that we both fought wars that day and you know of the tree. The tree that withered and died. The tree had a reason to be there, Juliet, a reason. It was planted there at the beginning of time to keep the White Witch away. The day when the tree died was the day the White Witch set foot in Narnia. She had gathered an army to fight us. She fought with a wand, oh child, that wand could turn you to stone!" Here he shivered. "At the same time an army of deformed creatures attacked someplace else in Narnia. By the time your Mother got there she and the Narnians were tired and weary. A great battle was waged so much blood of the Narnians spilled. We lost."

"But, Father what about Inay?"

"She was wounded by one of here own kind."

"What! But..." Maria stared at him

"I know Maria, you see the other person was jealous. that she was given the power and not herself. The other one Therlan, must have wanted to see Katherine fall so Therlan joined with the White Witch. Katherine was wounded so badly that Aslan sent her to another place to heal. Katherine drove out Therlan but what happens to them I do not know. We failed Narnia, I failed.

"Do not blame yourself Father but Father? What will become of Narnia?"

"I do not know how much time has passed there but there was a legend made a long long time ago. I have forgotten how it goes but it has the words 'Adam' and 'Eve' that I remember."

She was startled out of her reverie by the Writing Mistress.

* * *

Peter and his three other siblings were walking around seeing if they could be of any help.

"Susan," it was Lucy "whats that crowd of kids over there?

They turned around and saw a crowd or groups of children pulling at the rubble in front of a ruined building.

"That must be the orphanage." Peter decided.

"Do you think Maria might be there?"

Susan shrugged "Maybe"

Just then a woman called out "Maria" a girl with a grey coat, almost invisible, raised her hand. Peter noticed that she had a girl of 4-5 beside her and a dog.

"You, Ryda, and Bert look around and see if we can be of any help anywhere else."

The Maria took the younger girls hand in her own, whistled and called "Here Bert come here."

With Bert following them the duo set out towards the place near the market. Peter boldly walked forward and asked "Can we be of any help here?" to the woman that had ordered Maria.

"No child but thank you we have enough hands here." The woman smiled kindly at Peter before going on with her work.

"I did not expect you to do that." Susan stared at him in disbelief at him.

"Well, Mum said to see if we could be of any help."

The Pevensies had been out on orders to help others. After being told at breakfast that they would be sent to the countryside for they're own safety. They hadn't taken well to the news, but Mrs. Pevensie was firm that they would go. Immedently after breakfast she had gone put to see to it and told them to go outside and see if they could be of any help to anyone.

"Wait child" It was the woman, "If you really want to help go with them" She pointed to a group of kids. "They're going around to see if they can be of any help."

The Pevensies joined the group, though not without a grumble from Edmund, and set to work.

**That was long. I didn't notice that I named the dog Bert after one of the trolls in 'The Hobbit' Anyway hope you enjoyed it. And do you know where to get a Beta?**


	3. Unexpected Turn

Chapter 2: Unexpected Turn

Authors note

In a room in a house furnished with a bed that Maria is sleeping on with a desk and a IKEA chair. In the chair Gollum, aka Sméagol, is staring at a sheet of paper in his hand and muttering. Suddenly looks up. "Hello dear readers. MJ, as we call her to differentiate her from Maria, is away she will be back soon. If you noticed she made changes to Chapter 1 of you noticed. She changed Nazgul to Therlan. So this is not a crossover. And she is very disappointed because you are not reviewing." Points disapproving finger. "Also she will be updating every Friday. "Just then MJ comes in. "Gollum what are you doing here! I haven't been started a LotR fan fiction yet! And what are you doing with my story!" MJ stops for breath. Sméagol mutters sorry and scampers out dropping the papers. "Sorry about that, he just creeps me out and I don't know what he'll do to that egg." Stares at an egg that is in a nest of blankets. Anyway he must have told you several thing I wanted to say... Did he include review because I want to know how I'm doing. Now this is the story." Dramatic music plays.

Chapter 2 Unexpected Turn

The Pevensies were at the train station. People were everywhere talking, shouting, moving. Helen Pevensie finished tying a name tag on Lucy. Getting up she looked at Edmund. He saw the sign that all children were being evacuated. "If Dad was here he wouldn't make us go." Peter responded with "If Dad was here the war would be over." Mrs. Pevensie stares at Edmund. "Listen to Peter will you?" Kissing his cheek she stopped when he moved and hugged him. She moved on to Peter and hugged him. "Promise me you'll take care of the others." She told him as she looked hugged him "I will Mum." Susan forced a smile when her Mom looked at her, moving to hug her Helen said "Oh Susan. Try to be a big girl." Susan forced back tears and smiled bravely.

"Right of you go now." Mrs Pevensie smiled at them. Susan, Edmund, Peter, and Lucy made their way through the crowd. Lucy looked back fornlonely. "Let me go I can get on a train." Edmund argued with Susan who was holding his hand. In line now Peter saw soldiers and his eyes followed them. "Peter" Susan told him for their tags had been checked and he held their tickets. She grabbed it. Lucy face was crumpled. Peter comforted her as they made their own way to the train. "It's going to be all right Lu."

The train was ready and the green flag already had been waved. Helen Pevensie pushes her way through the crowds of women and people waving goodbye. Susan's head popped out of a window trying to spot her mother. There. Mrs. Pevensie waved whispering "Goodbye my dears." Peter's head and Lucy's head was out the window having heard Susan's "Mom" They all waved back to their Mom.

Sitting back in their compartment they watched stations go by. Hearing a slightly familiar voice Susan lifted her head. "You're going to be all right Ryda. Bert will be with you and I'll send you letters. Okay?"It was Maria, Susan caught the sight of her with a girl with blonde locks and a dog. Edmund also saw her pass the window. He started "Peter, isn't that Maria?" "Why it is!" They're watched her eve to the girl and return to the train.

Maria went back to her compartment slowly she hadn't been very happy to know that she had been assigned to four more children. While Ryda was alone the Headmistress has assured her that she would be safe with her sister. Maria spirits peeled up when she heard that she was assigned to Professor Kirke with four more kids. "Maria" She looked up. It was the eldest boy in the air raid shelter she had stayed in. "Are you the fifth of the group that's going to the countryside to Professor Kirke?" She nodded surprised. "Would you join us then?" She hesitated. After all she wanted to think but since she was going to spend the rest of the war with them... "Yes, I'll just get my things." His siblings looked at him. "I can imagine the silence." It was Edmund. "I'll take care of that. I have an interesting topic." Susan said. Minutes later with Maria with them and a small suitcase. Susan said

"Do you know we might be cousins?" She looked at Maria an impish grin on her face. Her siblings straitened their backs or looked at Susan then Maria. "Well... " Maria hesitated "There is a chance for me to be your half cousin." "Half!?" Lucy exclaimed. "How?"

"What is your mother's name?"Maria asked softly.

"Helen"

"You should start from the beginning Maria." It was Peter. He looked as surprised as the others.

Maria's POV

This is going to be hard to explain. I suspected Mrs. Pevensie was my aunt the moment she said her name. In the back of my mind are memories when all was right, when we were in Narnia. After that when Father was alive. Wasn't drafted. When Inay wasn't dead. I remember people thought my father was a lunatic. Even his mother. Lunatic? Because of talking about other worlds. When my Father left Earth he was young. Returned? He was around 35, a successful person who suddenly appears with me. I was around eight then. My Father told me that no one not even his own mother believed him...But. There's always a but somewhere. But his youngest sister told me her looks her name. We were happy then, even with people talking about who could my mother be. Bad things about my Father. Happy until we both had a dream. A dream about my Mother. I, no, we dreamed that she died blowing her shell at the last second. Died protecting children. I woke up the next day after and asked my Father. Told me that it really had happened in another world. Told me that he felt part of him had been ripped away. That he could die except that the only thing that kept him was me. He didn't want me to be in the poorhouse. Even he was drafted. He got a friend who believed him. Surprising isn't it? I was numb when I learned Father had died. Died saving lives. I was actually astonished that the note of condolence wasn't generic. His friend didn't tell me empty truths just held me tight. Afterwards his friend told me he couldn't take me in but wouldn't put me in the poor house but in an orphanage. A friend runned that orphanage. I still remember when he brought me there. Said to the headmistress that he wanted her to take care of me. Said somethings else to that I didn't hear because I saw Ryda. I walked over to her, she was crying and the Mistresses didn't know what to do. She was full, warm, then what's the problem?. I walked up to them and tugged on one of the Mistresses skirts. She seemed to understand my look and sat on the floor. Showing me Ryda. Looking at her cute face I suddenly began to sing. I don't know what lead me to sing I just did. Father's friend and the Headmistress stopped talking and looked at me, they told me my voice was light and joyful. The Headmistress immediately said yes to Father's friend. My life afterwards blurred errands, canes smacking my hand, shouts, smiles. The orphanage wasn't all girls. There were boys and we all slept in two different rooms. The canes were for when we disobeyed. One of the Mistresses didn't have a cane but used a pointer when one of us really really overstepped. She looked terrifying we all suddenly looked scared. I knew that the Pevensies and I were half cousins that in a sense I was mixed blood.

Normal POV

Maria thought all those things in little time. She looked at her hands for a moment. And began.

"I never knew my mother." Surprise was evident on their faces.

"I remember my Father saying that she was in another world." Their faces twisted in confusion.

"I believed him. He said also that we had been in another world. People called him crazy. He told me that only one in his family believed him. Helen. He lost contact with her over the years. If you're wondering where my Father is..." she dropped her head. "He was drafted. They said that he died saving others. What surprised me was that the telegram wasn't generic. That people actually signed it. A friend of his took care of me. I'm eternally grateful for him." She looked up "He didn't drop me in the poorhouse. He put me in an orphanage that his friend runned. My Father's name was Perez. If that helps you."

It was Peter who broke the silence. "Our mother spoke of your father I remember. Kind of like a bedtime story. But she said later to me that all of it was real that her half brother had been the man that grew up in the other world. I thought it was crazy. I mean how can other worlds be real. Aliens?"

"Peter" Susan reprimanded him.

"So how can we be half cousins to each other?" It seemed that Edmund was now interested.

"Our grandmother is the same but our grandfathers aren't. Urrrrrm do you get me?" Maria asked nervously.

"No, but continue." Peter restrained a giggle at Lucy's remark.

"Ok. Our grandma first married my grandpa. Gave birth to my Father and then grandpa died. Then grandma remarried your grandfather and my Father got other siblings. One of which was your mother. Do you get it now? I don't really blame you if you don't get it."

Maria shrugged.

"Kinda" Lucy said confused face. It was sooo cute. Maria thought.

They looked out the window for they had stopped.

"Not yet" Peter sighed. A silence fell not really uncomfortable but.

Softly Maria began to sing.

"Here am I

Yet another goodbye!

He says Adios, says Adios

And do you know why

She won't break down and cry?

She says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye

One by one my leaves fall

One by one my tales are told

It's no lie

She is yearning to fly

She says Adios, says Adios

And now you know why

He's a reason to sigh

She says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye

_Lucy slumped against Susan,_

One by one my leaves fall

One by one my tales are told

My, oh my!

She was aiming too high

He says Adios, says Adios

And now you know why

There's no moon in her sky

He says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye

He says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye

_Peter put an arm around Maria,_

No Goodbyes

For love brightens their eyes

Don't say Adios, say Adios

And do you know why

There's a love that won't die?

Don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye

Don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye

Don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye"

Several minutes passed...

"That was nice," Peter frowned searching for the right word. "Calming." He paused, Maria has become a dead weight in his arm. Susan smiled at him. Edmund leaned against the windowsill.

"They're sleeping."

"I can see that" Peter replied drily to Susan comment.

"When do you think we'll arrive?"

"Don't know." Susan said honestly.

* * *

"Lu, Lucy wake up." Peter shook her awake. "Were there" Lucy moaned and opened her eyes. Susan was waking up Maria and Edmund was standing.

Moments later the were standing in a wooden platform. More like a stage really. There were no people besides them. They set down their suitcases, three in all, and looked around. They really seemed to be in an abandoned place. Suddenly they heard the hum of a motorcar grabbing their baggage once again the ran down the steps only to be disappointed when the car went right past them.

"The professor knew we were coming." Peter said confused.

"Maybe we've been labeled incorrectly." Edmund said hopefully. Looking at his tag. "Labeled like unwanted baggage." He thought.

They looked at each other then hearing a clatter of a station wagon they looked down the dirt road.

A woman was driving it. She came to a stop in front of them. "Look. Examine. Look down." Seemed to be her motto, Maria thought as they bumped they're way down to the house. She hadn't made a good hit with the others too it seemed. For one thing immediately after she came to a stop she asked if that was all their luggage and said after that, inclining her head slightly, "Small favors." The Pevensies and Maria included didn't know how that could be a favor. Her name also was Macready housekeeper of the professor's house. The name itself made the them dislike her. Unfortunately they had to stop thinking about that as Edmund's back straightened. They gazed in wonder at the house. Nay, not house, mansion. It was a large storied building like, say, Captain Haddock's mansion in Tintin.

Macready lead them in the house. "Rule number one, no runnin' or shoutin' ." Macready said as she made her way inside to show them their rooms. "And no touchin' the historical artifacts." She bellowed at Susan. Susan while the housekeepers back was turned had reached out to touch a statue on a table. Susan started and retracted her hand. The rest of the Pevensies and m smirked and fought their giggles. Macready resumed "I expect you all to be quiet and stay out of the way when I take tours around this place. And above all," her voice carried out over them " no disturbin' the Professor." She looked at them. "Yes ma'am" Peter respectfully intoned.

Macready then proceeded to show them their rooms witch I don't want to tell about because of her scrutiny of the children. Worse than the headmasters in schools in England I tell you. So let us jump on to dinner.

At dinner they were introduced to the Professor actually Lucy was a bit scared of him because of his white hair. Though Edmund giggled and disguised it as a cough when the Professor's gaze came upon him. After dinner they sat in the girls room staring desolately at the ground.

"What are we going to do tomorrow." Maria moaned. "Play games inside. Be boring and have awkward silence grate at us." Edmund replied.

"Edmund!" His two older sibling stared at him. Peter got up "Well explore the countryside. Cmon Edmund let's sleep."

And just like that the turned in to bed.

* * *

"That was exausting" Author wipes brow. Maria wakes up "Is it the end?" "Yes" MJB replies "Why?"

"I thought I was going to make a disclamer."

"Oh right." Well we'll do that next time" Author turns to audience " This is both book and movie verse. If you want to listen to that song, which I recomend you do, you can find it on YouTube. search 'One By One' by Enya see ya!


	4. Boring games, curtains, chests, and a wa

**Boring games, curtains, chests, and a wardrobe. This chapter is officially known as: Lucy enters a wardrobe**

A/N: The Author is busy typing with Maria and her new friends, who have absolutely no connection to this story but in another story, chatting away in the background.

Author finally notices her expectant readers and looks up. "Ah yes, it was been a busy week I'm still looking for a beta reader. If you see italicized words it means it's a direct from the book 'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'. I also forgot to mention that this is a mix of movie verse and book verse. Maria" The Author calls out. "Do the uh... ughh What was it called?" The Author searches for the word.

"Disclaimer" one of the three elve... Ooops err ummm (narrator gulps as Author glares at narrator.) Friends. Friends. The narrator continues.

Maria opened her mouth as one of her friends says " Why can't we do a disclaimer too?" The Author sighs and responds with "You have your own story."

"The Author of this story does not own C.S. Lewis' works or Narnia or the other beings in this world except her OCs and me. Ohh and she does own this story so, no plagiarism she will tell you if you can continue her own works if she wants too"

Maria's new friends applaud her as she sits back down.

"Also, readers my writing style might have changed a bit, seeing how just reading a bit of C.S Lewis' works affects me. Now Maria the story." The rooms color changes and it spins until you are in a room, grey-brown, dully colored room with sofas and a coffee table. There is also a window with rain pattering onto it and soaking the world outdoors.

Macready: "Remember **Bold**=Thoughts

_Italicized_= direct from the book

-_Italicized words in between dashes flashback-"_

* * *

**Boring games, curtains, chests, and a wardrobe. This chapter is officially known as: Lucy enters a wardrobe**

Rain pattered on the window the Pevensies and Maria were sitting in a room set aside for them. Earlier that day they had woken up to the sound of rain, hopes utterly dashed. Now after breakfast they sat, Lucy staring out at the window and Edmund at the ground.

"Gastro vascular" Susan read, stumbling a bit over the unfamiliar word, from a thick book in her lap.

"Is it Greek?" Maria asked. "No" Maria sighed. "Is it Latin?" Peter asked, he hated this game. "Yes."

"Let me guess, is It Latin for the stupidest game ever invented." Edmund said from the floor. Peter and Maria restrained a smile. Susan stared at Peter. Closing the thick book with a thump.

"We can play hide and seek." Lucy said pleadingly. Putting her arms on the sofa's arm and looked at Peter with puppy eyes.

Peter sighed "One, two" they looked at each other excitedly. "Three, four," Maria said "No runin' or shoutin'" in her impression of ol' Macready. They glared at her and they hurried out of the room.

They split up Maria thinking where to hide. "The best place is to be in the most unlikely place." She mused to herself. "The Professor's study of course." It would do good to see him again if her suspicions were correct. She hurried to the study.

Susan ran quickly in and out of rooms skidding to a halt in a random room Susan opened a large chest and got in.

Lucy ran into a room heading toward a curtain Edmund behind her. Edmund overtaked her getting to the curtain first. "I was here first." Lucy sighed and ran on to try a door. Locked. She tried the other door unlocked. Inside was a huge piece of furniture covered with a cloth. Lucy hesitantly pulled it of. It was a wardrobe intricately carved, in the carvings was a tree in the center. Surrounding it were other carvings. Lucy traced a carving with one finger and hesitantly opened the door.

Instead of opening with a break Lucy opened it smoothly and didn't have to tug. Inside were fur coats Lucy buried her face in them. She got in, not closing the door fully only fools did that. She put her hands out so not to bang into the back of the wardrobe she walked forward to see how big it was. "Golly this must be a large wardrobe" she had walked forward and there seemed to be no end. She suddenly noticed that she it was cold then she was walking on snow. She was walking in a clearing.

* * *

Maria silently crept threw the halls narrowly missing Macready. She was directly in front of the Professor's study drawing in a breath preparing to knock...

The door opened. "Ohh!" The Professor, or as we shall call him Prof Kirke, stared at her. Maria squirmed under his gaze she felt as if she had been stealing gingerbread again. Timidly she lifted her face "Kirke?" Her face slightly hopeful. "Oof" she had been embraced quickly. "My dear girl, do come in." Ushering her in he motioned her to sit as he sat in his own chair. " I thought it might be you. How have you been?"

"Fine" she answered. Looking around "I shouldn't stay long, we're playing hide and seek. The orphanage has been fine. Ryda's fine." She grinned at him as an answer to his unasked question.

"Professor"

"Macready" Maria whispered. Getting up she looked round the room and peeled a loose plank that they, when she was younger had discovered, got in and pulled it back over her.

"**So that's how she always got away from me all those years ago**." Prof. Kirke thought as Macready entered the room.

"Your tea, sir" She set down a tray containing tea and biscuits. "Thank you" Prof Kirke thanked her wincing slightly when she stepped on the plank where Maria had hidden.

Squeak.

Macready looked at it a frown on her face glancing at the Professor. He threw her a strained smile. Macready exited the room thinking "The children must have been bothering him" She'd deal with them later.

* * *

Lucy walked into a snow covered clearing with a lamppost. She looked around with wonder when...

"Goodness Gracious me!"

She had startled a person, or rather creature, _that was only a little taller than Lucy herself and he carried over his head an umbrella, white with snow. From the waist upward he was like a man, but his lags were shaped like a goat's ( the hair on the glossy black) and instead of feet he had goat's hoods. He also had a tail, but Lucy did not notice this at first because it was neatly caught up over the arm that held the umbrella so as to keep it from trailing in the snow. He had a red woolen muffler round his neck and his skin was rather reddish too. He had " strange but pleasant little face, and out of the hair stuck two horns, one on either side of his forehead. One of his hands, as I have said, held the umbrella: in the other arm he carried several brown-paper parcels. What with the parcels and the snow it looked just as if he had been Christmas shopping. In short he was a faun. And when he saw Lucy he dropped all of his parcels and, as I have told you already, exclaimed "Goodness Gracious me!"_

_"Good evening," said Lucy. But the faun was so busy picking up its parcels it did not reply at first. When he had finished he have her a bow._

_"Good evening, good evening," said the Faun. "Excuse me—I don't want to be inquisitive— but are you a Daughter if Eve?"_

_"My name's Lucy," said she, very confused. You see such things were not taught at schools back then._

_"But you are—forgive me— you are what the call a girl?" The Faun asked._

_"Of course I'm a girl" said Lucy_

_"You are in fact Human?"_

_"Of course I'm human," Lucy said still puzzled._

_"To be sure, to be sure," said he Faun. "How stupid of me! But I've never seen a Son of Adam or a Daughter If Eve before. I am delighted. That is to say—" he stopped as if it had been going to say something it had not intended to but remembered in time. "Delighted, delighted," it went on. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."_

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus." said Lucy

"May I ask, O Lucy Daughter of Eve, how did you come to the land of Narnia?" He asked

"Narnia?" Lucy wondered how many times she would be confused.

"Narnia, the place where you are now." the Faun replied "Here" he gestured around them

"Oh, I came from back there," she in turn waved back in the direction where she had come from. "From the wardrobe in the spare room in the Professor's house. It's summer back there."

"If only I had studied geography better when I was younger." He mournfully doled and then went on "While here in Narnia it is always winter, never Christmas since the White Witch came." Mr. Tumnus suddenly brightened up "Daughter of Eve from the far land of Spare Oom where eternal summer reigns around the bright city of War Drobe, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?

"Thank you very much Mr. Tumnus, but shouldn't I be getting back?" Lucy hesitantly said

"But it's just round the corner, with a roaring fire-and toast-and tea-and sardines" He coaxed.

"All right, Mr. Tumnus, but I shan't be able to stay very long." she replied. And that is how Lucy found herself walking arm in arm with a Faun that doesn't exist in our world exempt in stories.

Lucy found that Mr. Tumnus was leading her to a cave, a very nice one at that, and Mr. Tumnus immediately lit a lamp and set the kettle on.

_Lucy thought she had never been in a nicer place. It was a little, dry, clean cave of reddish stone with a carpet on the floor and two little chairs ("one for me and one for a friend," said Mr Tumnus) and a table and a dresser and a mantelpiece over the fire and above that a picture of an old Faun with a grey beard. In one corner there was a door which Lucy thought must lead to Mr Tumnus's bedroom, and on one wall was a shelf full of books. Lucy looked at these while he was setting out the tea things. They had titles like The Life and Letters of Silenus or Nymphs and Their Ways or Men, Monks and Gamekeepers; a Study in Popular Legend or Is Man a Myth?_

_"Now, Daughter of Eve!" said the Faun._

They ate a truly wonderful tea, toast, and sardines. when Lucy got tired of eating Mr. Tumnus talked to her about Nymphs, Dryads, Dwarfs and other things—or ,ahem, creatures that do not exist in this world, Earth, except in stories—and when the whole forest would feast on days on end. When it was a nice green summer instead of winter. And of other things that would make my hand fall of from writing.

"Not that it isn't always winter now," he added gloomily. Then to cheer him up he took out a little flute and began playing. The music made Lucy see all that Mr. Tumnus had been telling her. She rubbed at her eyes to see if she was dreaming but it was no dream. She saw the Nymphs and Dryads in their mist like petaly shape, the Red Dwarfs ( I'm not sure if I got that right I'm very forgetful.) and the other things that the Faun had been telling her.

"But Author," you may cry out, "how can this be? It's just music." Just music! my dear readers it is not. You forget many a world were SANG into being, maybe I really should do a fanfic of 'The Magician's Nephew'' to show you, but on with the story.

Now Lucy was seeing these things due to the Faun. You see Mr. Tumnus was a very learned Faun, he had learned many things and to make your story be seen in the air while playing his flute he had learned that. Presently Lucy, after hours probably, got up.

"I'm sorry to stop that wonderful tune Mr. Tumnus but I must go home now."

"It's no good now" Mr. Tumnus said shaking his head sorrowfully at her.

"What's no good now, Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked then, "Mr. Tumnus whatever is the matter?" For the Faun had started crying. Crying until he started to howl. He didn't stop even when Lucy went over to him and lent him her handkerchief. Finally Lucy shook him and

"Mr. Tumnus!" bawled Lucy in his ear, shaking him. "Do stop. Stop it at once! You ought to be ashamed of yourself, a great big Faun like you. What on earth are you crying about?"

"Oh - oh - oh!" sobbed Mr. Tumnus, "I'm crying because I'm such a bad Faun."

"I don't think you're a bad Faun at all," said Lucy. "I think you are a very good Faun. You are the nicest Faun I've ever met."

"Oh - oh - you wouldn't say that if you knew," replied Mr Tumnus between his sobs. "No, I'm a bad Faun. I don't suppose there ever was a worse Faun since the beginning of the world."

"But what have you done?" asked Lucy. "My old father, now," said Mr Tumnus; "that's his picture over the mantelpiece. He would never have done a thing like this."

"A thing like what?" said Lucy.

"Like what I've done," said the Faun. "Taken service under the White Witch. That's what I am. I'm in the pay of the White Witch."

"The White Witch? Who is she?"

"She's the one who has Narnia under her thumb. She made it always winter here never Christmas. I was paid to get you to her, she wants all the four of Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve to stop the prophesy from coming true."

"Oh Mr. Tumnus, surely it isn't too late now is it?" Lucy said fearfully. As Mr. Tumnus babbled how the White Witch would punish him. At Lucy's remark he got up.

"You're right I'll lead you until the lamppost." Getting his umbrella they set of at a quick trot. "Now, Lucy," he pointed in the direction Lucy had come from. "Back towards there is the world of men," then rather distractedly, he really wasn't thinking straight, "Can I keep your handkerchief Lucy?"

"Of course you may, Mr. Tumnus, goodbye!" She ran quickly through the trees and found that she was no longer pushing her way through branches, instead she was worming her way through the fur coats.

* * *

Now the Author knows that no time passed when Lucy was in the Wardrobe but I think it wouldn't be fair to leave Maria stuck under the floor would you? Of course while Maria is getting out of the floor Lucy was listening to Mr. Tumnus music. ... (That is if you were wondering what Lucy was doing, the other Pevensies were searching or hiding)

Rising up Prof Kirke took a poker, which was used for the fire. And tried to pry up the board.

"Kirke?" A muffled voice came from below.

"Yes child?" He answered as he strained again.

"You can't pry it open." A grunt answered Maria "Put down whatever you're using."

"Done" Prof Kirke replied

"Feel around the board, around not the top." She paused. "Do you feel a slight raise in the board?"

"Yes"

"Good push it."

"Nothing's happening." The Professor said matter of factly.

"Push it and pry the board up."

The board lifted to reveal a dusty Maria.

"I never knew that before" He grinned at her.

"Shhhh, its a secret." She grinned back at him "I should get back now." Getting up she dusted herself and walked to the door closing it gently behind her.

As she walked back she mused over her findings. Yes, she would visit him again. A shout broke her thoughts.

"It's all right, I'm back!" It was Lucy, but what on earth was she talking about?

"What is it Lu?" Said Susan. They had gathered round her in front of the spare room door.

"I was gone for ages and ages." It really seemed to be a day when Lucy would always be confused.

"From where? Lucy where? I just started to search." Peter asked.

"But I was gone for hours"

"Batty" Said Edmund, tapping the side of his head.

Now you may think "We know, Author, we know, Maria is a Narnian. She was probably older when she was in Narnia. She was just reverted to a younger body." Well if you have developed your own theories you may be right, or wrong it just depends. Maybe I should do a fanfic of 'The Magician's Nephew' To show her background, but do not worry I'll make at least two chapters about her connection to Narnia. But I should stop babbling.

"I went into the wardrobe, there," she pointed back to the spare room "I-I found a wood back there and a Faun." Said Lucy stammering

"Alright, Lucy, we'll see." Peter decided to humor his youngest sister. They all went in the spare room. Peter opened the wardrobes door, the all saw the fur coats, then he pushed them aside revealing a wooden back.

"See, Lu, there's nothing." Susan said logically

"Batty" Edmund said smugly, smirking. Lucy ran from the room. Peter stared at Edmund.

"C'mon" said Susan "no time for staring contests we have to find her before the Professor or Macready notices." But Maria was already out of the room.

**"Narnia, Narnia, now where have I heard that before" **she mused to herself as she tried, as much as she could, to run silently… She skidded to a halt.

_-"At the same time an army of deformed creatures attacked someplace else in Narnia. By the time your Mother got there she and the Narnians were tired and weary. A great battle was waged so much blood of the Narnians spilled. We lost."- _ The voice of her long gone Father came to her.

She had to find Lucy before Lucy's siblings did. She ran all the more faster. Finally she heard Lucy. Slowing down she entered one of the many rooms that the Professor had.

"Lu?" She called out. A muffled "Go away" answered her.

"I want to hear about it." Maria told the slightly younger girl.

Rising up from her hiding place Lucy attempted a tear stained smile at Maria's "You seem good at hiding places." Lucy flopped on a coach.

"Where do you want to start?"

Maria shrugged at Lucy's question. "The beginning I guess" She paused "I have some things that I didn't tell you too. I've nearly forgotten it, at least I try to forget it" She let out a shaky laugh. "You might think I'm crazy, might." An emphasis on 'Might'. Maria also flopped down on the coach.

"You first, Daughter Eve," Maria smiled at Lucy. The former took a deep breath and began...

She told Maria everything. From the start. Mr. Tumnus, the tea, even what she experienced when he played his flute. When she had finished she looked expectantly at Maria.

"I don't know where to start." Maria confessed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I suggest the beginning." Lucy said, trying to put a serious face and deepening her voice in an imitation of the Professor.

Laughing at her Maria spoke "The beginning it shall be, the problem is where to start or, rather, how to start. I know of other worlds, I'm actually born in that other world, Narnia." Lucy's face was literally surprised. "I don't remember a lot. I remember my Mother's face though but not her name. A lot has been said about my Father, bad things my back. My Father died in the war." Lucy's face was sympathetic. "There was a war, in Narnia" Maria struggled for words, trying to verbalize what she saw years ago, a past she tried to forget. "That was a reason why we had to leave. From your description of Narnia now," she paused, still trying to grasp how much of it had changed. " It seems so much has changed. My view of Narnia is bright sun and everything but what you described. I-I can't. All I know it is-was- a beautiful land no harm, no danger." she finally stopped groping blindly for words. "I can't say it as I saw it. I can't put it words, but I remember it. My memories are buried I can't clear the fog of my memories. You probably don't believe me, do you?"

"It's alright, Maria, I think I understand. I believe you." Lucy assured her firmly.

"Well, Lucy, thank you for listening and making me remember." Maria smiled a weak smile at her. "C'mon," She said abruptly, "Macready will get angry if we're late." Meaning dinner. It seemed that a lot was waiting in store in the housekeeper, especially chores, but now they were content. They were glad, glad because somebody believed and understood.

* * *

A:N

Don't you think that was tiring?" One of the Twins asked his other three companions, including Maria. " To write 3,743 words? Especially the last part?"

"I don't know." The blond said.

"You know we should get reviews for this story and ours" the other Twin said.

"Blackmail?" Maria wiggled her eyebrows at them a grin on her face.

A newly hatched baby Eagle in its nest of blankets shook his head at them. The Author was going to have a handful when she put them in a crossover.


	5. HIATUS for two months

I'm very very sorry for those who faved and followed this story. I have lost motivation for this fandom and may head to the LotR fandom instead. I think I have a writers block in this fandom. But rest assured that I WILL finish this and only afterwards I will head to LoTR. I will be going to a two month hiatus. Please review if I should continue this story or delete this. I apologize for this who may have liked this and were looking forward to this. I am welcome to ideas for this story. Two months and I'll be back.

MariaJulietBituin


	6. Update So Sorry guys

Hello, you might think I'm back with a chapter. I'm not. I have been very lazy. I am sorry. School has started an it has left me with very little time for writing. I have tho, made a rough draft of the timeline. I plan on writing chapter one soon. I just need some reviews to fuel me. ;)

•-JulsaIthil


End file.
